Tension Relief
by NCISMcGee
Summary: Nate needs to relieve some tension. Kensi wants to help. Nate/Kensi obviously. You are warned-rated M for a reason!


So this is rated M for a reason! MAJOR Nate/Kensi.

No plot, just another piece of pure smut from my warped mind. (The cold medication is not helping.)

Even though I've never seen an official 'break room' at OSP, I'm giving them one! Work with me here. Like I said, no plot so why would it be completely accurate anyway? (LOL)

Well, as always I don't own anything or anyone you recognize in this story. I'm already being sued (LONG story) so please don't add to the pile…

ENJOY!

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Nate stretched out on the couch in the break room. His head was pounding. He had just taken some pain killers and need just a few quiet minutes before heading back to the chaos that was his job. He had turned off the bright overhead light, leaving the room lit only by the light coming in through the partially open door. He took a deep breath enjoying the relative quiet of the room.

After a few minutes he heard quiet footsteps, like someone was trying to walk very softly. He opened his eyes to find Kensi standing there, a soft smile on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Are you all right?"

He sat up and smiled at her. "It's okay. I was just trying to curb this headache before going back to work."

She smiled at him again and he gave her a puzzled look. "What?" he asked.

"You need to relieve some tension."

"Huh?"

He sat up completely, still not catching on to her meaning. She stepped closer to him and ran her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders. She gently massaged his shoulders causing his breath to hitch in his chest.

"I said you need to relieve some tension, loosen up a little."

She straddled his legs with hers then sat down on his lap facing him, her knees on either side of his hips.

"What are you…"

She cut off his question when she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. She captured his moan as she began to rock herself against him, feeling his growing arousal. When she pulled away slightly he stared at her in utter disbelief. Nate's breathing had become heavier and when Kensi started unbuttoning his shirt his hands quickly caught hers.

"Are you crazy? What if we get caught?"

She pushed his hands away and leaned in to nibble on his ear lobe as she went back to the buttons. "Stop worrying so much, that's why you're tense in the first place. Just relax."

Kensi kissed her way to his neck after she finished with his shirt and stared on his belt.

"Oh god, what are you doing? This is insane!"

Any rational thoughts left in his head flew out the window when she began stroking him though his pants. His head dropped back against the couch and he let out a low strangled moan.

"Jesus Kensi, are you trying to drive me crazy?"

Kensi laughed a devilish laugh and stood up. He looked at her wondering what she was going to do. Part of him was scared shitless that someone was going to catch them, but another part of him prayed to God that she didn't stop. She worked her knee between his legs, parting them enough for her to stand between them.

"I'm just getting started Nate."

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Her hands worked on the fly of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them as they continued to kiss. He inhaled sharply as her hand slid below the waistband of his boxers to wrap around his hard length, stroking him smoothly.

"Mmmm, Nate," she moaned as she kissed her way down his chest.

He watched her, his body shaking, his eyes wide with shock, as she kissed a trail down to his stomach, coming to a rest on her knees between his legs. He shifted a little to help her when she tugged at his pants allowing her to get them and his boxers down far enough to free his erection.

Stroking him slowly, she looked up at him with lust filled eyes and gave him a heated smile that made his heart skip a beat. She licked her lips and began working him a little faster. He moaned loudly and her free hand came up to shush him.

"Shh, not so loud Nate, wouldn't want to attract too much attention."

With that she lowered her head and ran her tongue along his length. He bit his lip, tying hard not to be too loud, but he couldn't help it when she parted her lips and took him into her mouth. He threw his head back, crying out a sharp 'oh God' as he tangled his hands in her hair. After regaining a few bits of sanity, he looked down at her. He pulled her hair to the side so he could watch her.

Kensi slowly worked her mouth up and down, taking him fully into her throat on the downward strokes. Nate sighed and his voice was heavy with desire as he whispered to her. "God Kensi, feels so damn good."

She laughed lightly causing him to shiver when the vibrations ran through his groin area. His fingers tightened in her hair as she picked up the pace a little, small grunts escaping his lips as he tried to thrust his hips to get himself deeper into her throat. When she felt his muscles tighten she knew he was close.

Breathing heavy, he panted her name. She sped up further and he groaned, losing all control. "Oh God Kensi, don't stop. Please, so close…"

*NCIS*

Sam and Callen stood in front of the couch watching Nate. They knew he was asleep, but the huge smile on his face amused them. Callen looked at Sam.

"Twenty bucks says he's dreaming about Kensi."

Sam shook his head. "No way."

Callen chuckled. "Come on Sam, Nate has got the hots for her big time."

As if on cue, Nate mumbled her name. Callen laughed and held out his hand.

"Pay up."

Sam took the money from his wallet and handed it to Callen.

"What exactly are you two doing? Do I need to find something for you to do?" came Hetty's voice from behind them. They both turned to face her.

Callen stammered at bit. "Uh, no. I have plenty to do." He quickly ran from the room.

Sam stood starring at Hetty. "So what were you boys doing? And why is Mr. Getz asleep?"

Sam tried, and failed horribly, not to laugh. Hetty's glare intensified.

"Nothing. Just go easy on Nate, I think he's going to be very disappointed when you wake him up." With that he quickly exited the room to find Callen standing in the hall. They both laughed as they walked down the hall.

Hetty shook her head having heard their entire conversation. Some days she felt she was running a pre-school instead of a federal agency. She looked at Nate and decided he looked way too happy to disturb. As she turned to leave the room Nate mumbled Kensi's name again. She just laughed to herself wondering when Nate would finally get the nerve to say something to Kensi.

_NCIS_NCIS_NCIS

Well, like I said no plot, just shameless smut. I have a very overactive imagination…

If it hasn't been realized yet, I'm a Kensi/Nate fan. I just can't see Kensi and Callen for some reason. I guess it's just me!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
